Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Unfortunately, some of the captured images are blurred. For example, movement of the camera and/or movement of the objects in the scene during the exposure time of the camera can cause blurring in the captured image.
Currently, many deblurring methods exist for reducing motion blur in the blurred image. A typical deblurring method commonly performs two tasks, namely estimation of blur point spread function (“PSF”) and image deconvolution. Unfortunately, both of these tasks involve heavy computational and memory cost.